It started with a study date
by m1tt
Summary: Studying leads to...
1. Study or not

She sighed, continuing to read the book in front of her. On the other end of her bed was Dustin, her supposed tutor. Apparently, he was top of his class. She hated his obnoxiousness, but always figured the boy as kinda hot. That said, she did not expect to get what she would get by the end of this study date.

"Ugh" Zoey sighed.

"What's wrong now?"

"I just don't get this!"

"Well, relax a bit, it can be stressful."

"Then how did you get the highest grade in the class!?"

She flopped back onto her bed, sighing again. He approached her, and she sat back up. "You just need the right teacher",

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the right teacher can make all the difference you know"

He took her hand and held it with one of his own. "Who do you think that teacher is then?" She asked him.

"Me of course".

He leaned his head in slowly, looking for rejection. No sign of it yet, he leaned in closer. Still no sign of rejection. He leaned in again, stopping just before their lips touched and she still hadn't rejected. In fact, she moved her head in to connect the void. His lips were soft, she thought they be rough. He was very gentle in their first kiss, just touching their lips together. It felt so great to finally get her first kiss, but she hardly thought it would be from Dustin.

He leaned away slowly, breaking the kiss between the two. Zoey smiled warmly at him, he smiled back. She moved her hand up into his hair and moved closer to him, before touching against his lips again. His hands found their way unto her back, massaging her back. She purred into his lips when he touched the small of her back, as she tried to arch it inwards.

This kiss was different, it was more passionate. Much more then a simple meeting of the mouth, this one was much more. She then felt his tongue rub against the bottom of her lip, and she sighed before opening her mouth and letting his tongue slide in. Dustin was taken aback by this.

He swirled his tongue around inside her mouth, Zoey moaned into their kiss. They waged war in each other's mouths, meshing their tongues together. Meanwhile, Logan was slowly moving his hands farther down her back, stopping now right above her ass. Zoey hadn't noticed at the time, she was too busy concentrating on their lip lock. She wouldn't had noticed either, until his hands slowly began squeeze her from behind. She broke away and looked at him questionably as if to say 'What are you doing?' to him.

She stepped away and told him she needed to go, before opening the door to his room and walking out. Dustin sat on the edge of the bed and burrowed his head into his hands to think. Was that wrong?

Zoey was back over in his room to work on that project, although things were different between them. She had been kinda ignoring him since he touched her ass in his room the day before. This was strictly work for her, not to kiss Logan. Although she had to say, she really wanted to again. But that wasn't the point, she couldn't let Logan get what he wants. It would only add even more to his ego.

"Zoey...listen."

She looked up at him.

"I'm...I'm...s-"

"Sorry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"It's ok, I forgive you I guess." She looked back down into her book.

Zoey's hair carelessly flopped into her face when she moved her head, Logan reached his hand out and draped the hair back behind her ear. He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was. Everything about her was. Beautiful eyes especially, he could get lost in them. She stared back at him, waiting to see what he'd do.

He leaned in again, slowly, and initiated one more kiss with her. It was another slow kiss, soft and tentative. This was like starting over, Dustin wasn't sure if she'd accept him again after last time. But she did, and Zoey couldn't believe it herself. She wanted to break away. Well at least her mind did, her body would do no such thing.

His tongue slipped into her mouth one more time. It slid into her mouth and quickly rubbed against her tongue. She curled her tongue back at his, swirling them around in their mouthes. Zoey moaned again, and leaned farther into the meeting of their mouthes. Dustin cupped her back again, and pulled her back up off of the bed to a standing position. Again his hands rubbed up and down her back, but this time he didn't go as far as before.

Zoey broke away, looked up at him, and gave him an encouraging look. Was she telling him to continue? She really didn't want to, as it was only giving him the fuel to his ego, but she really wanted this.

She moved back to his mouth again, initiating another kiss. His hands continued to caress her back softly, before sliding farther and farther back to her ass again. He slowly squeezed her cheeks, and she enjoyed the moment. She realized that this was a feeling she'd never felt before, and she liked it. Logan continued to squeeze and kneed her through her jeans, her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him closer to her body.

His hands moved from behind her ass to her hips, moving to the hem of her t-shirt. He broke away and gave her a look, as if asking if it was alright. Zoey nodded, her heart rate shifting rapidly. He slid his fingers beneath it and pulled her t-shirt over her head. He looked over her chest quickly, she was clad in only her red bra on top. Her B-cup breasts looked so tempting. Her hands found their way to his chest, slowly rubbing his stomach through his t-shirt.

His hands found their way to her front, unbuckling her belt and pulled it away from her. She felt her jeans fall to the ground, and she felt exposed to him. His hands went right back to her back, caressing. Dare he touch her ass through her panties?

Slowly he moved his hands down and eventually onto her ass. Squeezing her bare ass cheeks lightly, and she moaned. His hands wrapped up to her front, running over her breasts lightly and back to her head. He cupped her face and continued to kiss, her hands had now found their way beneath his shirt. She broke from their kiss and slid his shirt up over his head, then she kissed him again. Zoey's hands ran up the front of his chest, his continued to rub her back and hips.

She felt his hands move farther up her back, to the clasp of her bra. She waited in anticipation as he struggled with her bra clasp. He finally got it undone, and slid the straps down her shoulders. She felt the red bra slip away from her shoulders and she was now naked on top. Her arms immediately wrapped around her breasts, concealing them from him.

He broke away. "No don't, you're beautiful".

Zoey blushed, and he moved her arms. He took a great look at her breasts, before his hand slowly moved up. His fingers ran to her nipple, lightly encircling it with his finger. She held her breath and moaned, as he tickled her left nipple which was now a hard little nub. He pinched it lightly, before squeezing her full breast. His other hand moved up to her other, so now he was working on both at the same time.

He laid her onto his bed lightly, before moving his mouth onto hers. He gave her a quick kiss before moving down to her neck, suckling and nipping at it. He laid kisses on her collar bone and moved farther down to her right nipple. Slowly he took it into his mouth, suckling on it like a little baby would. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. Logan licked at her left nipple lightly, encircling his tongue around it before taking it back into his mouth and sucking more. His right hand was at her right nipple, tweaking it between his fingers. Zoey was moaning his name loudly now, as he teased her breasts, switching between them so that both gets full attention. She also felt something pressing against her stomach as he straddled her to play with her breasts, it was his erection. She would have been happy that she could do that to someone, could she think. And thinking at the moment, wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

The feelings of pleasure she was getting felt phenomenal. She couldn't believe how great Logan was at playing with breasts, she knew he must have had a lot of practice.

"Dustin wait...". He detached from her breast and looked up at her. "I think you've done enough for now, my turn".

She turned him over and went right to the area below his stomach. She grabbed the sides of his shorts and slid them down, freeing his boxers with a large tent protruding from the center. Her hands slowly slid against it, rubbing which elected a moan from him.

Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband and slid it down, revealing his fully erect manhood. Her hands wrapped around it and slowly began to pump it up and down. Logan moaned. She flicked her hair back behind her ears and began to take the head of it into her mouth. Slowly, her tongue teased circles around the tip before encircling the entire thing with her mouth. Slowly she took more of him into her, and she began to suck lightly and nipple on it.

Dustin was in heaven here as she played with his manhood. Her hands fondled his balls as she licked his shaft with his tongue. She switched between sucking, licking and nibbling which eventually brought Logan to his climax. He shook with the velocity of his orgasm that was caused by the beautiful girl next to him.

He rolled Zoey onto her back and he laid above her, planting a kiss on her lips before trailing to her collar bone. He slowly eased his hips downward, entering his manhood into her. She felt him reach her virgin barrier. He looked at her, and she nodded. Slowly he pushed through it, muffling her scream with a kiss.

He began to slide in and out of her slowly, the pain quickly turning to pleasure for her. Zoey moaned loudly as he sped up his thrusts, she was also moving her hips in unison with his gestures.

He sped his thrusts up faster, kissing at her neck as he slid in and out of her. He lifted her off the bed and switched her onto her knees, sliding slowly into her doggy style. Faster and faster he went, hands gripping her hips as Zoey moaned louder and louder. Eventually he released himself into her, collapsing against her as she reached climax as well.


	2. Zoey and Lola make

"You're going out with Dustin!? Since when?"

Zoey was met by this as soon as she told her friend the following day.

"Yesterday"

Lola was shocked that she hadn't heard, and she had always liked Dustin a bit herself. But she never pictured Zoey together with him, she always thought that it would be Chase that Zoey went out with.

"We're not just going out though...I think we're in love. We had the most amazing night and" she was cut off.

"Woah, woah, woah. You had sex with Dustin?"

Zoey nodded and blushed.

"How was it?"

"Oh it was amazing, he is so great." Zoey was almost lost in her thoughts as she spoke, thinking of the boy she just spent the night with.

"Was he a good kisser?" Lola questioned.

"The best"

"Oh, you know...I always thought I'd get to kiss him someday".

"YOU like dustin?" Zoey was taken back a little bit by this, surprised that her room friend secretly liked her new boyfriend.

"...Yeah...but it's ok if you like him". Lola was visibly shaken, Zoey could tell she was close to crying. "I'm going back to our dorm, see you". And with that she stood up, and went back to the dorm. She felt bad now, her best friend was crying because of her.

Zoey stepped into her room, to see Lola sobbing quietly on her bed with her face down into her pillow. She stepped quietly over to her and sat at the edge of her bed. "Lola?"

The crying girl rose her head from her hands, "Oh, hey Zoey"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing". Lola turned back into her hands.

"Something's wrong..."

"No, its ok Zoey."

"You're upset because of me and Logan?"

Lola turned over onto her back. "No Zoey, I told you it's ok".

"Doesn't seem like you're ok"

"I'm fine..."

"Lola, come on now".

Her hands rose back to her face, buried into her face and tried to hold back tears.

Zoey sighed, lid down next to her friend and moved her hands away from her face. "Come on, talk to me about this."

"Fine, fine. Yes, I liked dustin, and I didn't think you did. But suddenly you're going off and having sex with him."

"If I knew you liked him I would never have done it, you're my best friend and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Lola smiled and reached over, hugging her friend tightly.

Zoey lifted her lips onto Lola's in a soft and slow kiss. Lola was surprised, but closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Zoey's cherry tasting lips rubbing against hers. Lola wrapped her arms around Zoey's neck, pulling her down onto her. Zoey's hands continued to roam the sides of Lola, and along her hips, as the girl below her sighed lightly into their kiss.

Lola always dreamt of this moment, when she finally kissed her best friend, who she always had a thing for. Lola didn't think of herself as a lesbian, but it just felt so right at this moment, with Zoey lying against her with their lips attached. Lola wrapped her slender arms around the waist of her friend, keeping her tight to her body. She snaked her tongue out of her mouth, and slowly licked a circle around the inside of her lips, prompting Zoey to open her mouth and to allow it to slip inside. Their lips swirled and twirled in Zoey's mouth, Lola exploring every inch of her mouth.

Lola slipped her tongue out and began to pepper the woman above her with kisses on the corner of her mouth, before sucking on her top lip lightly. While her hands skimmed down the blonde's back. Desperate to see how her chest looked, Lola pulled away from Zoey's lips and pushed her over onto the bed. Eager fingers reached to the shoulders of Zoey's tank top and began to pul each strap of it down over her shoulders with encouragement from Zoeys panting. Then she reached around and grabbed the clasp of her bra, pulling off the final barrier between her and her best friend's breasts. The brown-eyed girl's breasts were perfect in their perkiness tipped with dusty pink-colored nipples. Even the larger areolae surrounding the buds did not take away from their perfectness. They were a bit bigger then hers, but simply amazing.

Tentatively, Lola reached for the heaving orb and cautiously tested its weight. Relishing the feel of it in her hand and hearing no protest, she carefully cupped the flesh and waited for a reaction. Zoey gasped then moaned from the squeeze on her teat, and arched her chest to receive more. Noticing the unspoken demand, she gripped it more firmly and listened to her moans of delight. Wanting to hear more, her idle hand grabbed the lonely breast and clutched them at the same time, rolling them in her hands. The blue-eyed girl loved the reactions she was getting from her, and absolutely loved having Zoey's breasts fill her palms.

She loosened her grip on the mounds and moved her fingers towards her erect nipples. Using her forefinger and thumb, Lola lightly pinched both nipples. A louder groan was her answer and once more she pinched them but harder. The blond reveled in the stimulations on her hardened peaks and covered the other girl's hands with her own to add to it. Together they squeezed her breasts while the girl above her kept tweaking her nipples.

Releasing her grip, they both separated so that Zoey could repay Lola. With shaky hands, the brown-eyed female grasped the hem of Lola's shirt and pulled it up over her head, then much like Lola had did, removed the bra. Lola's mounds sprung free from their confinement.

Unlike her best friend, there was no hesitation in her movement as she grabbed Lola's smaller orbs and squeezed them roughly. Her friend's cry of pleasure spurred her on to continue the treatment. Her fingers soon worked their way to the tips, and instead of pinching she twisted them. Another cry passed her lips and she enjoyed every minute of it. The blonde haired girl rolled and twisted the nipples again then squeezed her mounds.

Lola was thrown off-guard as Zoey suddenly smashed their mouths together. The action caused her to lose her hold on the other's chest, but she didn't mind as it allowed their bare breasts to press together. They both moaned at the feeling and pulled each other more closely, before rubbing their chests together, sliding nipple on nipple and sending pleasure ripping through their bodies.

Zoey loved the treatment, but rolled Lola over once again. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips for few moments, before she nibbled her way along her neck to her shoulder. The blonde girl bit, nipped and sucked on her pulse point, then moved across her collarbone with kisses. Her mouth soon found her bosom, where she placed small pecks along the top of the breasts then to the outside and underside of them. She figured she was doing something right with the way Lola was moaning, so she upped the ante by closing in on the straining nipple.

Licking the area around it, she soon flicked her tongue against the tip and was rewarded with a louder moan. She kissed it, then wrapped her lips around the bud and sucked. The response was cry of pleasure, and the girl gave a higher keen when she flicked the bud and began to grind her hips together with Lola's. While she did this, her hand grabbed and massaged the other breast before she switched to give it the same treatment. Lola's hands gripped and squeezed her friend's ass as she treated her breasts. Wanting to explore the rest of Lola, Zoey left her breasts and kissed down her slender frame. She laid kisses along Lola's stomach, then she removed her jeans, then kissed the girl's thighs, and hips, moving inwards.

Zoey stopped at Lola's panties. "Zoey stop!"

Zoey looked up at Lola in surprise. "This is shouldn't be doing this, I'm sorry."

Lola rose up off the bed and retrieved her jeans and top, quickly put the clothing back on. "Zoey, don't get it wrong, I enjoyed this, but it just isn't right. I'm going to get a shower, sorry".

Zoey was amazed that Lola had just gotten up and left her after all that they had just done to each other. Guess they really did just get caught up in the moment.


End file.
